


je reviens vers toi

by basl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basl/pseuds/basl
Summary: Oh no! There's only one bed.





	je reviens vers toi

**Author's Note:**

> From what I have read, one of the points of trope subversion is to 'trick' the reader into thinking you are writing a thing and then twisting it, however, I'm not really sure if I pulled it off.
> 
> I'm very sorry it's a mess, I'm more a reader than a writer. Also Spanish is my mother tongue so I might have made a lot of mistakes.

Phil decides that Dan was sent to earth to torture him.

Of course, he was! If not, then why is he changing right in front of Phil when he knows, he _knows_ that Phil is dying to reach out, to touch and he can’t; he has so much to lose if he does.

So Phil swallows his desires and turns around, forcing himself to stop staring at Dan.

Marianne tells them to hurry up because they would arrive at their hotel in five minutes. so Phil throws a shirt over his head and turns back to Dan.

Dan is looking directly at him, eyebrow raised and challenging brown eyes burning Phil’s skin, making him almost shiver; almost beg Dan for mercy. 

Phil smiles at him because it is the only thing he can do, and walks away from the bus lounge. 

\---

The hotel is loaded with people since is the middle of the summer and naturally, they messed up their reservations, Phil is lucky like that.

“You’ll have to share, guys,” Martyn tells them, holding out a key card. “What a shame, right?” And he even has the audacity to blink at Phil.

Obviously, Martyn is just another demon sent from hell, especially to make Phil’s days harder.

\--  
Dan is talking to him when they are on the lift; he is trying so hard to seem nonchalant, but Phil can see right through him. 

“We should go out for breakfast tomorrow,” Dan says as he looks at his phone, he thinks Phil doesn't notice how his gaze moves between him and the screen. 

Phil hums in response, he couldn’t care less about food right now. He is too busy praying to the universe for a second bed to materialize in the room and solve Phil’s problem. 

But when they get in the room, there’s only one bed as it was supposed to be.

The thing is, there is no way in hell Phil is suggesting they share. He can’t do it. On the other hand, he wouldn’t refuse if Dan was the one proposing it. There are not a lot of options anyway, Phil will not send Dan to sleep in the bath, and he is not going to sleep there either, so maybe if Phil stays quiet just a minute more Dan would say the words…

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Dan utters, making Phil’s jaw drop.“I’ll take a quick shower, save me some pillows, please." He smiles sunnily and walks to the bathroom swaying his hips.

If he could, Phil would go after him. He would say: I love you, and you are killing me, and I can’t do this anymore, but he is not going to give in, not this time. He takes a deep breath and gathers his self-control. 

Phil unbuttons his pants, lets them drop to the floor and steps out of them; not even bothering to pick them up. and then he sits down on the bed.

Dan gets out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Phil is sure his eyes can’t go wider. He stands up so fast he almost gets dizzy then, he runs to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him before Dan drops his towel. Phil wouldn’t survive that. 

\---

When Phil goes out again, Dan has already set up his ‘bed' on the floor.

So he walks grumpily to his bed. It feels too big and too cold, Phil curls himself on the left side and tries not to think about Dan, laying there; probably very uncomfortable.

“I’m going to turn off the lights.” He tells Dan. 

“Alright, I'm pretty tired.” Dan answers and then he yawns as if to prove his point. “Good night, poo head.”

“Shut up,” Phil laughs quietly despite himself, and reaches out for the light switch beside the bed.“Sleep tight.”

Dan must be really tired. It only takes a little while for his breathing to even. Phil, on the other hand, is having a hard time. He changes sides and positions, tries to count sheep and control his breaths but nothing is working. He feels too cold and too hot and not comfortable enough. Phil wishes he wasn’t in this situation.

“Dan,” He says quietly and is met by silence.

Dan is asleep and Phil should be as well.

\---

He checks his phone; it is already midnight. He has been staring at the ceiling for at least a whole hour and he can’t take it anymore. Pride can go and fuck itself, Phil feels lonely and neglected and he is definitely not going to sleep alone.

He gets out the bed, fighting a little with the sheets that refuse to let go of his limbs. The room is completely dark, and he is not wearing his glasses, he bangs his calf against the wood of the base, the pain makes him hiss and he stumbles his way to Dan. He crashes his foot against Dan making him whine quietly, but he doesn’t wake up.

Phil just gets on his knees and crawls up Dan’s body, laying on top of him.

“I win.” Mumbles Dan without even opening his eyes. Phil shushes him. “You’ll have to do all the washing when we get back home and also clean the bathroom.” Phil just groans and Dan laughs huskily. “And rub my feet every night for a month,” Phil called it. Dan is an expert torturer.

“Sleep,” Phil tells him and then bites his cheek gently, Dan falls back to sleep mid-laugh.

Phil has learned his lesson. He is never making another beth with Dan. Twenty four hours without touching, what was he even thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Come to say hi, I'm @babethepig on Tumblr.
> 
> Title from Prémonition by Cœur de pirate.
> 
> You can reblog this fic [here](http://babethepig.tumblr.com/post/176398976980/je-reviens-vers-toi).


End file.
